Kiba's first kiss
by EtaMishii
Summary: One-shot. Kiba/OC. Written by one of my best friends as a scene from the book she is writing, and we wanted to know what the fanfiction lovers thought. It's basically a scene from her book in which my character gets my first kiss with Kiba.


**A/N: First off: I DID NOT WRITE THIS! One of my best friends wrote this as a scene in the book she is writing, and asked me to publish it for her to see what people thought. Secondly, I am SO sorry for those of you who think the girl is a Mary-Sue, but the scene was meant to have me as the girl.**

**OH YEAH! I almost forgot! Neither I nor any of my friends own Naruto! (We will one day though.)**

* * *

><p>It's nearly nighttime, the sunset all red, blue, purple, orange and yellow, with fat, puffy clouds framing it's beauty. I lean back against Akamaru, who is already breathing deeply, undisturbed, indicating that he is sleeping. A light breeze stirs, lifting my red hair (with a dark green streak) gently and briefly from my shoulders. At that point, Kiba, who'd been quiet thus far, speaks softly and breathlessly, "Beautiful..."<p>

I nod, not taking my eyes from the scene. "Yeah, it is. Sunsets are always beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the sunset."

I finally look over at him. I had developed a small crush on him over the past three weeks, and by small, I mean **HUGE**. Lifting my eyebrows, I ask, "You have the power of sight, right?"

Chuckling, Kiba brushes my bangs away from my face. "Last time I checked, yeah."

I shake my head, and turn back to the setting sun, saying, "I think you should get it checked."

"Kayeta," Kiba said, gentleness replacing the humor and cockiness that was normally thick in his voice, "Look at me."

I couldn't help it; his voice as serene as it was, it was impossible to ignore. I look over to see his face mere inches from mine. I feel my face burn a bright red as, dumbstruck, I whisper, "Huh?"

Kiba gently touches my cheek with his rough hand, sending chills down my spine. His eyes are more intense, more focused, then I've ever seen them, and he speaks in the same voice as before, "You really are beautiful."

I look out at the pond in front of us, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. The sun had sank even lower, casting a red glow upon the water as it shimmered. It looks as if the pond was filled with rubies.

"Hey," Kiba says, cupping his finger under my chin, forcing me to look, once again, into those intense eyes, "Why do you think so little about yourself?" He releases his hold on me after a second, waiting for me to speak, but never looking away from me.

I shrug my shoulders as I answer, "I'm too pale, and have red hair, which is cliché. I'm also really short, and I'm fat-"

Kiba presses his finger to my lips. Under his touch, I, again, feel my skin heat up as he smirks, "You're a girl alright. Only girls constantly insult themselves."

I open my mouth to speak, but think differently. When I talk, all things go bad.

Kiba barely notices as he leans closer, his breath hot on my cheek. Slowly, he reaches up and tucks my bangs behind my ear.

He leans closer and closer until his lips are **RIGHT THERE**, when I just **HAVE **to open my big mouth, "There's someone, Kiba. Someone I won't be able to forget."

"Ex?" Kiba asks, leaning back.

"Not exactly."

Kiba smiles, not his cocky smirk, but a genuine smile, as he rests his hand on my shoulder, "I don't mind," he says, his voice soft and sincere, "if you don't."

Without waiting another beat, Kiba presses his lips to mine. Gently, at first, giving me time to realize what's happening. Slowly, I wrap my arms around him.

Finally, we break apart, breathless. I rest my forehead against his, and his old cocky smirk is back on his face. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

I smile and nod, pecking him on the lips once more before my body rumbles and a loud bark disturbs the still air.

Kiba pulls back and laughs as I spin around, just for me to see Akamaru's **HUGE **head right in front of me.

Akamaru stands up, causing Kiba and I to slide on the grass. We quickly stand, and, at the exact same moment, are tackled back to the ground, almost drowning in the slobber of Akamaru's kisses.

This is the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Second AN: Okay, my brother is wanting to know who this 'someone' is, so, just so you all know, the someone goes to my school.**

**Anyhow, could you PLEASE review honestly? I want to know what everyone thinks of the story! It doesn't matter if everyone on Fanfiction hates this though, since I'm going to post these anyway.**


End file.
